saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - New Guild (Script)
Scene Getting Prepared * Erza: You won't hear me complaining I think they're adorable. * Gray: And comfy, skin tight. * Lucy: It's not skin tight! You're half naked! * Riley: *Groans in frustation* Come on!! Can’t at least change my clothes for once? Man, I hate being a special member. * Lucy: Don’t you like what you’re wearing? * Riley: Of course I do, but I thought it might be another clothes, you know. * (Riley looks at Jack, who was sitting on the floor quietly and depressed) * Riley: Hey bro. * Jack: *Looks up at Riley* Mm...? * Riley: It really sucks being a special member right? I mean, I think gramps was really try to punish us. Am I right or what? * Jack: *Looks at Riley quiet, then turns down, depressed* Whatever... * Riley: *Looks at Jack, worried*... * Elfman: I don't really care about the color. *Grabs a tiny clothes* But doubt I can squeeze into this thing* * Natsu: *Laughs* Oh man, that's perfect. * Riley: *Laughs* How a tall and muscle guy like you can fit it? * Lucy: Well you could use it as a sock. * Gray: I guess did you those three months bench-pressing a mountain range. * Riley: Could fit it anywhere so... * Elfman: Hmm...! She's the one who should standing with the rest of you, not me. Do you think she's all right? * Erza: ... * Lucy: ... * Gray: .... * Natsu: .... * Riley: .... *Looks again at Jack, worried* * Jack: *Looks down, depressed* ....!! Flashback (Wendy's New Replacement) * Natsu: *Enters in the infirmary* Found them? * * Natsu: Where the heck were they, Lisanna? * Happy: Lisanna, Jack and I found them in the palace's garden. * (Riley finally sees Jack in the infirmary) * Riley: Jack. * Jack: *Turns at Riley*... Riley. * Riley: *Looks at Jack, serious* .... * Jack: *Looks at Riley, nervous* .... * Riley: .... *Approaches side to Jack* What happened to her? * Jack: I don't know. For some reason, I can't sense her energy. * Riley: I see....*Thinks herself* He's right. I don't feel nothing either. * (Wendy starts to wake up) * Jack: *Sees this* .....? * Natsu: *Turns at Wendy* Are you with us? * Wendy: *Wakes up, exausted* Natsu. * Natsu: What happened out there? * Wendy: It's just all big blur. Sorry, I wish that I could remember. ...!!! * Natsu: What's wrong? * ???: She appears to have magic deficiency syndrome. * (Enters Porlysusica) * Natsu: Granny! * * * Erza: At a moment ago you mentioned magic deficiency syndrome. * Porlysusica: Yes. * Riley: What is that? * Porlysusica: It's a condition of weakened physical strenght brought on by an acute case of magic depletion. They both had nearly all of their powers sucked out. * Riley: But, they're gonna be okay right? * Porlysusica: Don't worry, they'll full recorver with enough bed rest. * Jack: *Looks terrified, for what he heard* .....!!!!!! * Natsu: Who did this to you? * * Elfman: Sure, count on me kid. * Jack: *Growns angryly but quietly, for all the situation* .....!!!!!!! * Porlysusica: * * Wendy: Thanks for all the help Graddeney. * Porlysusica: Do not call me by that name! * Wendy: *Smiles* * (Jack stares at the three of them quietly, before leaving the infirmary with the same attitude, he was pretty pissed, but it didn't show it) Raven Tail * Alexei: So, you’re Jack huh? It’s so good finally meet you “son”. * Jack: It’s... you...! * Riley: *Turns to Jack, confused, raising her eyebrown* Huh? Jack, what are you talking about? Do you know him? Who’s this guy? * Jack: *Stares, trembling in shock* ...!!! He’s.... my adoptive father....!! * Riley: Huh? The guy you said he was kicking out from the guild from being dangerous? That guy? * Jack: Yeah... he belongs to Raven Tail. * * * Jack: *Grows pissed out* YOU DID.....!!!!!! *Tries to approach Alexei but he’s stopped by Riley* * Riley: Don’t make anything worse! * Jack: *Growns angryly, still looking at Alexei* But he’s the one who....!! * Riley: I know. Take it easy, okay? *Stares at Alexei and Raven Tail, serious* * Jack: *Looks at Ivan, growing angryly, with hatred* .....!!!!!!